Figurante
by Dask Visconti
Summary: El plan era absolutamente sencillo: "hacerse notar". Y si es necesario adentrarse en el mundo a socializar, estaba dispuesto a entrar a la querella.
1. Capitulo I

Hallo.

Bienvenidas y Bienvenidos, a esta nueva historia. Con un estilo espontáneo. Espero. Podría escribir lo irresponsable que soy, pero va.

**Titulo: **Figurante.

**Resumen:** El plan era absolutamente sencillo: "hacerse notar". Y si es necesario adentrarse en el mundo a socializar, estaba dispuesto a entrar a la querella.

**Aviso:** Todo lo de Beyblade y su séquito ha sido tomado prestado para realizar esta historia, no hay regalías más que el sacarles un sentimiento cuál sea el que sea.

**Advertencias**: No niego que va haber shonen-ai, pero no lo obviaré al principio.

* * *

** Figurante.**

**.  
**

Había analizado todos los sucesos que los habían llevado a tener desafortunados finales. Guerras ridículas de gente estúpida queriendo dominar el mundo con juegos que propician la sana competencia. A aquellos íconos del deporte con porte y carisma que deja rendido a cuánto admirador se enamore de ellos creyendo inocentemente que al destruirlos les temerían a tal grado de tener a todos en la palma de la mano.

Definitivamente, pensando en estas tontas realidades, uno desemboca a una rara e insulsa resolución: ¿Qué había obtenido él al ayudar (un poco, honestidad ante todo) a que esos infames malvados no consumaran tal acción?

Nada. Sólo ser una simple sombra mientras que en sus hombros se coronaban los más sobresalientes.

Golpeó con fuerza en la mesa en la que estaba cavilando, ¿no bastó en ser criado cual perro para morder con una simple orden al instante? El color grisáceo de sensación deprimente de las piedras adoquinadas en épocas remotas para establecer una abadía, contrastaba en gran medida con los ideales de cambio que los habitantes se habían autoimpuesto, descartando el simple hecho de seguir tan arcaica como cuidándola para el patrimonio histórico universal.

Se mordió y la sangre goteó de su dedo, el suelo de piedra lisa ennegrecía conforme el líquido bermejo rozaba su porosidad. Deseaba salir y tener un poco de atención. Era su momento. Caprichosamente: "Él se daría su propia recompensa". El problema radicaba en cómo conseguir su empresa si factores fuera de su poder le dificultaban el camino.

Empezó a transitar por el pasillo, recordando que el tal Hiro realizó una vista con su capitán. Tala podría ser duro, pero cuando no sabe qué hacer se le ve tan perdido, bueno, aquello no tenía nada que ver, sin embargo, el dejarse arrastrar conseguía, sin intención alguna, abrirle la mente a inhóspitos campos del psicoanálisis. No por nada se encausó a la lectura de ciertos libros ahogados en polvo por información, no que fuera amante de la lectura regordeta de volúmenes y volúmenes empastado, era simple curiosidad. Leerse casi la repisa no entraba en los límites de la exageración, él lo sabe. Aunque el hecho de que el pelirrojo sea el causante de su agobio libertino y deseo infantil de reconocimiento, juntándolo, además, con el escases de amor en épocas dónde dependías de seres auto titulados padres con el aderezo de violencia intrafamiliar, definitivamente su deseo había nacido de la injusticia desde que empezaron a ser niños no usados para la guerra, es decir, ser normales. Y ahora sumando lo sucedido en Japón por Boris simplemente estaba harto de ser un juguete hecho artesanalmente. No era la intención de Tala, pero ya cansaba el seguirlo como animal en celo.

Así que la idea era sencilla, empezar a vivir su propia vida, y para ello se necesitaba confianza, obviamente él le faltaba ese componente que conecta al éxito, el hecho de seguir a alguien cual soquete no se puede considerar alguien seguro, ¿o sí? El caso está en que debe consumar el pensamiento a la acción, Tala no sería de gran ayuda, mientras que Spencer e Ian preferían su burbuja de enajenación. Estaba solo.

Golpeó con rudeza la pared oscura. Arañó poco a poco su víctima inerte. Su resolución era buena y las emociones a flote mermaban su autocontrol. Saboreó el néctar acuoso de su cuerpo drogándose en la autoflagelación. A los BlitzKreig Boys le faltaba mucho. Él, como buen "compañero" les ayudaría a ir a la luz.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, este es mi Bryan, con suerte y lo saqué de la imaginación de mi mente, pero puede que se haya influenciado de tanto fic que leí, aún así lo basé en cierta situación de la serie. Y con la esperanza de que estén los personaje OC.

Por más, críticas bienvenidas, comentarios, mejoras, bla, bla...


	2. Capitulo II

Hallo.

**Titulo: **Figurante.

**Resumen:** El plan era absolutamente sencillo: "hacerse notar". Y si es necesario adentrarse en el mundo a socializar, estaba dispuesto a entrar a la querella.

**Aviso:** Hay groserías, no muchas, pero cuando se ameriten aparecerán.

**Advertencias**: Va haber shonen-ai e insinuaciones que increiblemente no parecerán a eso.

* * *

** Figurante.**

**.**

**II**

**.  
**

—Acepta —dijo de tajo Bryan, al ver la incesante actitud orgullosa de su capitán. Empezaba a surgir, con esa primera palabra, el camino irreversible de aquellos que no seguían como ovejas a personas con mejor carácter ante las situaciones adversas y temibles de un mundo en donde si no jodes te joden. Al principio, podría claudicar la emoción al no tener certeza del devenir pero necesitaba ser firme en su propio pensamiento.

—¿Por qué debería? No tengo ninguna intención de ir a Japón.

—Vamos, ¿Qué puede pasar? —comentó. Tenía que seguir fervientemente.

No dejaría que la oportunidad de oro se disipase porque Tala no deseaba salir de Moscú a complacer a un chico tan manipulador que es impresionante que sea el hermano mayor del "campeón mundial", suponiendo, que egoístamente las personas se ciegan al hecho de que los torneos tenía el inconveniente de ser participados en equipo, ¿no es Daichi junto con Tyson campeones mundiales? La respuesta es "No", ese protocolo fue saltado no sólo por Dickenson si no a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y, ¿no eran TODOS campeones mundiales hace dos años? Por Dios, cuánto favoritismo. Hasta Kai parecía del montón porque los fanáticos del Beyblade creen que exclusivamente un ruidoso y molesto pequeñajo es el ÚNICO campeón mundial.

Eso haría bufar a cualquier. Pero Bryan quiere tener clase y no porque lo haya leído. Por otra parte, también se saltó conscientemente el hecho fantasmagórico de la aparición absurda al mundo de los mortales de Hiro. Bien por la gente que lo ha perdonado.

Cómo amaría al destino si pudiese observar la cara de estupefacción de Kai por la idea de Hiro de realizar un seminario de Beyblade, donde obviamente sería obligado por vivir con ellos. Eso sería suculento. Pero las especulaciones sobre ver a Hiwatari entre las sogas debían terminar si tenía la intención de convencer a Tala para participar en el seminario que de seguro era más entrenamiento, sin embargo, siendo Kinomiya, le deba el beneficio de la duda.

—Mira, Tala. Tu y yo sabemos que no tenemos nada qué hacer y que deberíamos despejarnos de todo lo mal que nos ha ido este año.

—No te vi agonizando, Bryan —puntualizó con irritación al serle recordado tan amargo suceso.

—Oye, dame crédito a mí y a los demás…—se defendió moviéndose un poco del árbol tapizado de nieve. Había olvidado que estaban en el jardín de la abadía—. Sólo TÚ les importaste, nosotros bien pudimos morir y no nos llorarían ni batallarían por el honor de su "amigo".

Victoria. Tala frunció el ceño por lo dicho, tardando unos segundos en componerse. Gracias al torneo anterior Tala ya no era muy estoico y menos cuando se confundía. Eso sí, se ponía irritable y desaparecía, pero si necesitaban un sabueso, usaría a Kai. Aunque primero tendría que aprender a no dejarse influenciar por él.

—Déjame pensarlo.

Le dejó solitario e hizo que sonriera. Era un avance que escuchase a alguien a parte de sí mismo y Hiwatari. Tendría que esperar a que las cosas salieran como planeaba, ya en Japón eso se lo dejaría a los demás y el comenzaría con su misión. Aún cuando no estaba bien planeada, sin embargo recordaba en letras de personas que no tenían la menor idea de lo que querían empero su pasión los llevó lejos.

Pateó la nieve ocasionando huecos en su alrededor, la ironía le embargaba, él ¿apasionado?, lo único que quería era hacerse notar y dejar humillados a todos los engendros famosos, no ser un maldito servidor público. Y sabía quiénes eran sus primeros objetivos, el merecía la misma fama como los otros, las predilecciones debían ser vetadas. No tendrá carisma pero se esforzaría completamente, de todos modos cuán molesto fue un comentario con valor pronunciado de su boca que Tala reprimió por las ambiciones del mismo que solamente quedaba una opción, ser un cabrón.

Se encaminó por los corredores dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, todavía se preguntaba cómo a unos menores de edad les dejaban radicar en semejante construcción. Sería cosa de la jurisdicción rusa o tratos oscuros por parte de la BBA. De todos modos, por lo menos tenía un techo dónde vivir.

Hiro se ubicó en el campo de visión de Bryan, sin embargo, el mayor pasó de liso, sin notarlo.

—¡Ey, tu! —Kinomiya volteó aburrido cuando le escuchó. Su actitud era impasible, y no ayudaba el hecho de usar unas gafas estilizadas.

—Mande, no te había visto.

Definitivamente le molestó la altanería con que escupió las palabras. No exageraba, la furia no le nublaba la cordura. Su receptor alzó una ceja esperando.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó con monotonía al ver que no tenía Bryan intención de hablar—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Para ser un invitado no eres tan cortés —dijo al recuperarse de la furia interna que emanaba entre sus orbes. Nuevamente alzó la ceja. Podría ser tranquilo aquel joven y aún así transmitir demasiada seguridad...

—¿Por qué piensas que soy descortés? —Una seguridad sobre lo que debía hacer. Dio un paso hacia Kuznetsov alertándose instantáneamente. Se inclina para que los dos estuviesen a la misma altura—. ¿Sólo porque te ignoré? No sabía que estuvieras tan necesitado de atención —Bryan abrió los ojos bastante exaltado—. Tal vez lo tome en cuenta la próxima vez.

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se estampó con fuerza en la pared, Tala cerró con enojo el pequeño libro que posaba entre sus manos, giró la silla donde se pernoctaba para poder observar al intruso. Nadie jamás, en mucho tiempo, le había abierto de esa manera tan grosera el cuarto. Y honestamente, desde que le informó sobre el seminario a Bryan, siendo el único que estaba en la abadía puesto que los demás habían salido a realizar las compras, empezó a sentir que el chico andaba actuando un poco diferente. En cuánto la silla agresivamente quedó a merced del muro y de un agresivo Kuznetsov, supo en definitiva que algo no estaba bien.

—Más te vale, Bryan, que te marches.

—No —le contestó de manera grosera. Sabía que en este momento no se podía razonar con una persona que a leguas se nota destrozará cualquier ser vivo o inerte que se oponga a sus deseos y más, hablando de su compañero, quien a pesar de que el tiempo le ha regresado un poco de su humanidad, la agresión estaba completamente inherente en cada molécula de su ser. Claro, él no esperaría el día en que se pueda templar, por lo cual, empujándolo Tala salió de su habitación y comenzó a andar hasta no poder escuchar las rabietas inconexas que soltaba Bryan.

—Veo que tienen rupturas en el equipo —sugirió entre las sombras Hiro. Eso era un problema, nunca les gustaba mostrar a los foráneos las flaquezas que a veces florecían por ser quienes eran.

—No te entrometas.

—Yo sólo digo. Si así andan, Tala, realmente te recomiendo mi proposición —bufó el pelirrojo. Podía intuir a lo que quería llegar. Y no lo dejaría. Cualquier asunto ellos los trataban solos—. Sé lo que piensas —eso fue cómico—. Míralo de esta manera, yo sería quién lidiaría con él, mientras tú te haces fuerte.

—No necesito de ti para hacerlo —Hiro no parecía estar convencido o estaba pensado en otra cosa. Ladeó la cabeza a la defensiva, el mayor podía ser peligroso, si consiguió utilizar a Kai a costa suya, podía con quien quisiera. Debía ser más inteligente—. Nuestro régimen de entrenamiento está bastante bien, por algo llegamos a las finales.

—Cierto, y por ello terminaste en una camilla —. Realmente era un maldito cuando se lo proponía— Como quieras, si piensas que como están ahora es lo correcto, es tu decisión. Es inminente el hecho de que se estancarán y no serán más que un estorbo, por el cual espero desaparezcan.

—¿Insinúas que no estamos al nivel? —Kinomiya sonrió con frescura impacientando al pelirrojo.

—Dímelo tú, ¿lo están?

—Por supuesto —señaló con orgullo y él comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la abadía sin mirar atrás…

—Entonces, los espero a más tardar pasado mañana.

El clima en Moscú podía tener sus altibajos. En algunas épocas arreciaban las ventiscas ofuscando la vista con imágenes borrosas por las personas que se atrevían a deambular entre las calles. Poco a poco los copos de nieven comenzaban a deslizarse de los cielos ligeramente para una vez más danzar en el ambiente. Tala las observó con ímpetu, deseaba poder cerrarle la boca a Hiro Kinomiya ya que no tenía intenciones de rechazar su reto. Primero el orgullo.

A la mañana siguiente, un eufórico joven de cabello color de la lavándula, no esperaba a que sus compañeros de equipo arrastraran el equipaje de cada uno para subir lo antes posible al avión, no sabía que le había hecho cambiar de opinión a Tala, sin embargo, ayudaba mucho a sus intenciones aun cuando el idiota de Hiro lo sacó de sus cabales. Zigzagueó entre las personas rozándose de cuando en cuando con ellas hasta empujar a un chico de cabello castaño.

Aquel individuo volteó con cierta molestia por no escuchar disculpas hacia su persona. Empero Bryan no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo a pesar de aquellos ojos denotaban cierta ira muy bien controlada como si desease que él corriera con la suerte de agonizar entre estacas sucumbiendo al inmenso dolor en la piel.

—Wyatt.

Los dos voltearon, Kuznetsov más por inercia y se percató de que esa mirada se había suavizado al divisar a una chica que bien podría ser su hermana, lo cual, no tenía ganas de averiguar.

—Qué malo fuiste por teléfono. Yo quería saber cómo le robaste el beso.

Un golpe en la espalda lo sacó de su estado vegetativo. El resto de los BlitzkreigBoys le alcanzaron rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el capitán al ver a Bryan en su no fase de insufrible rebeldía.

—Nada… —calló por un rato divagando entre conjeturas—. Sólo que ese chico que va por allá, tenía una mirada peligrosa.

—¿Y eso qué? —Ian realmente estaba aburrido y no tenía tiempo para tonterías de ninguna índole.

—Me recordó a nosotros. A Tala.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bryan en estos momentos no es para nada influyente, pero sí manejable.


	3. Capitulo III

Hallo.

**Titulo: **Figurante.

**Resumen:** El plan era absolutamente sencillo: "hacerse notar". Y si es necesario adentrarse en el mundo a socializar, estaba dispuesto a entrar a la querella.

**Aviso:** Hay groserías, no muchas, pero cuando se ameriten aparecerán.

**Advertencias**: Va haber shonen-ai e insinuaciones.

* * *

** Figurante.**

**.**

**III  
**

La brisa de la época helaba cada parte de la piel al descubierto. El cabello como manto de seda en rejas le mostraba lo que sus ojos observaba; las aves revolotear y el sonido del agua caer cuando era expulsada de aquella fuente de piedra complaciendo a su oído. Algunas gotas le rociaban la cabeza denotándole de brillantez. Era el éxtasis el sumergirse en la calidez de la tranquilidad. Pero como a cualquier ser humano, y más a aquellos enamorados de la soledad, del verdadero significado de la soledad, debían enfrentarse con el cariño y amor que fluctuaban en la paz de su ser a sus semejantes.

Brooklyn observó con interés interna mas con aburrimiento externa el acercamiento que ocasionaba en cada paso de su maestro. Hiro jamás agachaba la cabeza.

—Asumo que los convenciste.

—En efecto.

Los dos se dispusieron a caminar en silencio lo que restaba del parque. A veces, Brooklyn le observaba con aquel interés. Era una persona con grandes capacidades y fuerzas, por mucho que él fuese un genio sentía como si no pudiese alcanzarlo. Era frustrante, creer que uno mismo puede llegar hacerlo, a ser como él, cayendo en cuenta que las personas piensan que no, porque tú no naciste así, aunque cierto amigo inconsciente e indirectamente en alguna charla surgida en tiempos de ocio le demostraba que eso eran falacias, empero, había algo que le costaba dar el primer pie, entender que lo único importante era aceptarlo por uno mismo, no esperar a que los demás lo aprobaran. Porque no entienden que no deseas ser una copia.

Y vuelve a observarlo, la marejada de pensamientos confusos le nublan el aquí y ahora, agonizando en revueltas su estomago ocasionándole temor, temor por querer alcanzar lo inimaginable y tener en el fondo, en aquella alma intangible, el impulso de no rendirse y a la vez sí.

—¿Qué se siente ser obligado a tener sexo? —se sorprendió al darse cuenta de sus labios y cuerdas vocales habían realizado la acción sin su permiso. Mejor sonreír por si acaso. Eso era inherente, y gustaba de que las personas les costase entenderlo, poder manejarlas a su antojo, sin embargo, si sus movimientos no eran fríamente calculados podía existir en un mínimo porcentaje de que alguien consiguiese burlar su telaraña mental. Hiro no contestó, su mirada mostraba cierto fastidio, como si el asunto fuese insignificante y debía ser vedado de las conversaciones banales.

—Ya lo he olvidado, Brooklyn. No preguntes cosas pasadas que ya no importan. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo sé. Estaba distraído. Pero no es algo que no me importase —comenzó a correr con alegría mientras las palomas revoloteaban a su alrededor, dio un giro para enfrentar a su maestro—. Yo sé que hasta que Kai no esté bien tampoco lo estarás tú. No me engañas. Así que mejor juguemos al psiquiátrico…

Realmente le dolió haber chocado con alguna pared que resultó al final ser Spencer.

—¿Estabas necesitado de cariño? —bromeó Bryan, cuando por fin encontraron al demonio azulado en persona. Hiro no se inmutó ni sorprendió de que hallasen llegado un día antes de la fecha que "amablemente" les había asignado como fecha final. Tenía unos deseos mortíferos de hacer sufrir al primogénito de los Kinomiya, quería que se jactara de lo dicho en Moscú.

—¡Oh!, pero si son los MiniBoys. Qué gusto que se privilegiaran de chocar conmigo. No los esperábamos aquí, en el parque. Alguien con sentido común habría buscado el dojo y esperado a Hiro, o es que ¿se perdieron? —soltó Brooklyn con cinismo mientras se acomodaba con calma en la espalda de Spencer.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se mosquearon al ver la facilidad con la que el pelirrojo conseguía incomodar a las personas con verdades que a cualquiera desearían fueran discretas. Se habían perdido por bajarse en una parada que no era, mas cuando se hallaron en el parque, lograron ubicarse para llegar a la casa de los Kinomiyas.

—Eso no importa. Síganme, mañana explicaré el asunto, mientras duerman como en su casa.

—No necesitamos asilo, Kinomiya. Mañana estaremos ahí —Tala habló con autoridad la poca que tendría luego de aceptar el absurdo acuerdo.

La tensión giraba estrepitosamente alrededor de los reunidos, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, uno por orgullo, otro por orgullo también sumándole el deseo de brillar y los demás por seguirles la corriente.

Brooklyn comenzaba a aburrirse, no había nada interesante en ver a Tala y Hiro en una sesión de mirada mortales—. Chicos, sé que tiene una predilección por observar a los hombres a los ojos, pero, aceptémoslo, eso no funciona para seducirlos.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta basura, Masfield? —Bryan se impacientaba de que los clasificaran como homosexuales.

—No somos gays —primer error de Ian. Jamás secundes para reforzar información por compañerismo enfrente de un manipulador, además, de que sólo el dueño de Zeus hablaba de los líderes no del séquito en sí.

—¿En serio?, como nunca los he visto con chicas —hace un mohín cómico con sus brazos generalizando con lo dicho a todos y Bryan lo alza de la gabardina con odio reprimido. Brooklyn no se inmuta—. Siempre andan ustedes juntitos.

—Púdrete.

Se marcharon en cuánto pudieron, aun escuchando a las lejanías un "Nos vemos, GayBoys" del genio. Kuznetsov apuntó mentalmente otra persona a quién fastidiar en su intento de gloria. Lo odiaba por no morderse la lengua ni aunque dependiese con ello su vida.

El clima distaba por completo al de Japón. Moscú era una gran ciudad, su familia había decidido que lo mejor para él era ser tratado en un país diferente. Ironía. El dulce acto de teatro realizado por la vida, estar en el lugar donde había nacido su mayor admiración, transformando la obra poco a poco en una torcida ópera dramática, donde el último soneto desgarraría el alma del protagonista. Sería ahogado, entre sollozos, claudicándose en la penetración de una daga incesante en un cuerpo debilitado por la tristeza y él bebería con gran emoción la expulsión pausada de aquel líquido bermejo. Observaría el brillo desvanecerse de los ojos. Deslizaría un dedo en el cuerpo inerte. Perpetuaría en sus recuerdos el último suspiro de su amor.

—¿No es una bella historia? —murmuró en la habitación. Por fin había conseguido salir de aquella instancia para trastornados. Tuvo que fingir ser el mismo chico de ayeres como si aquel suceso jamás hubiese acometido en su vida.

Se acomodó en la cama, observó el techo de blanquecino color. Eso era lo que deseaban ellos, que en blanco estuviera su mente, según ellos, debía superarlo. Él ya lo había superado. No necesitaba ser un genio, la beybatalla contra Kai fue la mancuerda tensada que le iluminó. Debía agradecérselo. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Después de una semana en las tierras niponas, su tarareo mantenía una sonrisa. Podía recordar con grandioso detalle cada minuto, cada momento. Volverle a ver su cara de angustia posarse en él al igual que a un tesoro perdido entre las olas. Ver una mano extendida intentando tocar su alma para luego ser aplastado con la cruda realidad. No lo olvidaría jamás. Mucho menos la bufanda teñida de sangre, ni la decepción.

—Dime Kai, ¿sólo a mí has mostrado esa cara? —repitió en la penumbra. Se tapó la visión con el brazo comenzando a ahogar las carcajadas. Era el éxtasis. Cómo deseaba volver a ver esa cara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

.

Este capitulo no hubo mucho protagonismo de Bryan, tiene sus razones, ¿cómo brillará si ahorita todavía los otros se roban el protagonico?

**RavenIvanov: **Muy cierto, de hecho, hay varios que los dejan, ni siquiera en secundarios, si no en terciarios cuando la serie pudo haber sacado mucho jugo de todo, y qué decir de las bestias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**  
**


	4. Capitulo IV

Hallo.

**Titulo: **Figurante.

**Resumen:** El plan era absolutamente sencillo: "hacerse notar". Y si es necesario adentrarse en el mundo a socializar, estaba dispuesto a entrar a la querella.

**Aviso:** Hay groserías, no muchas, pero cuando se ameriten aparecerán.

**Advertencias**: Va haber shonen-ai e insinuaciones.

**Nota**: Hola, creo hace meses que no actualizo, tengo mis razones, pero, bueno, parece que ya estoy más acá que allá. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**IV**

Los pliegues de la sábana se movían lentamente. La pequeña brisa que entraba entre los doseles revolvían las hebras de cabello grisáceo y azulado. Hacía tiempo que la flojera le embargaba para despertar temprano, disfrutar de la ocasión no mermaba con totalidad en su forma de ser, únicamente le causaba un bienestar que antaño no recordaba haber tenido, y no podía omitir que quién le había demostrado los goces de de la apacibilidad estaba frente a sus ojos, plácidamente dormitando.

—¿Dormimos juntos? —susurró perezosamente. Sabía que el "intruso" ya había despertado.

—Supongo que si estamos en la misma cama, sí, dormimos juntos.

Kai se enderezó con poca energía. Observó con el cejo fruncido la habitación de colores sobrios y bastante bien acomodada. No era la primera vez que entraba pero sí en quedarse dormido. Conociendo a Brooklyn nunca le hubiese despertado, él no diferenciaba o más bien no le importaba la malinterpretación que se fuese a dar por la simple atribución de estar en la misma cama.

—Bien pude haberme ido al sofá —fue su contestación, no necesitaba explicarse, no con él.

—No todos tienen el privilegio de acostarse contigo—exclamó Brooklyn con lentitud, deleitándose en cada palabra pronunciada.

—Deja de tergiversar las cosas. No te escabullas.

—Lo que importa es lo que digo de las demás personas, no de mí. Pero hay que apresurarnos si no…

La puerta se abrió con fuerza exaltando al dueño de Dranzer, odiaba que ese par consiguiera bajarle sus defensas a tal grado de no poner atención a su alrededor.

—Apúrense, no quiero pensar en lo que nos hará Hiro si tardamos —Garland como siempre tenía una tendencia acérrima a obedecer los protocolos con algo de exactitud. No le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún compromiso ni desobedecer las reglas, a menos que las circunstancias lo requirieran. Mas no Kai, quien hizo amago de tomar con fuerza las sábanas para simular un deseo de volver a dormir, sin embargo, lo que realizó fue tirar a Brooklyn al suelo para vengarse de haberse dormido con él. En cuánto lo consiguió, Kai se adentró al baño personal del pelirrojo. Qué se fueran al infierno los dos y Brooklyn sonrío, por mucho que él lo negase ya no se comportaba tan hostil, por lo menos con ellos. Se apresuró a entrar al otro baño a asearse.

—Kai —el aludido ni se inmutó en cuanto salió a través de un denso vapor, observaba al menor de los Siebald, no tenía intención de discutir lo ya dictado por el "destino" o como prefería llamarlo la molestia de la camarería, la cual implicaba reunir hasta quienes deseaban desaparecer de la sociedad e instalarse en algún sitio oscuro y plagado de aquel ensordecedor murmullo que vibraba en la soledad—. Por mucho que no quieras ver a los chicos, tenemos que ir —un bufido exasperante fue la respuesta, había perdido su ensimismamiento al recordarle algo que en ese momento se le hacía absurdamente evitable considerando su gran habilidad para escabullirse de cualquier situación, no deseaba ver la cara de Hiro ni de nadie, le incomodaba en demasía considerando que la mayoría le detestaba por decisiones que tan sólo le concernían a él, empero, olvidaba que no decir nada era una herejía que se castigaba con latigazos de sarcasmo mal disimulado y venenosas miradas de reproche.

—Por mi pueden irse al mismísimo infierno, pero olvidaba que no pueden vivir sin mí.

Garland le dio un fugaz reproche y Brooklyn al unirse a la conversación se encantó a lo grande al ver que podían sacarle más de un monosílabo y un toque de emoción al ufanarse de su gran carisma. Realmente, siendo honesto consigo mismo mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la reunión menos esperada por su persona, no los entendía, podía pisotearlos y ellos seguirían a su alrededor. Recordaba haberlos sacado de sus casillas con simples palabras que, más que sorna, era de infinita sinceridad al observar puntillosamente las estupideces con las que procedían, aquella actitud de pensar antes de actuar esperando el mejor resultado sin fijarse en las consecuencias de decisiones que creían no afectaban a otros, eso asesinaba la paciencia que tenía, y en ese tiempo no estaba acostumbrado, ahora, le daban ganas de bostezar, pero, oh, sorpresa, no los molestaba se enojaban, lo hacía se indignaban, los "traicionaba" lloriqueaban, no los traicionaba lo olvidaban, ¿es que no podía estar quieto un rato sin decepcionar a nadie? Brooklyn lo miraba de reojo, obviamente cayó en cuenta de que lo observaba, era el único que le dejaba estar sin reclamar atención.

—Tengo tu atención —canturreó con burla, su manera de decir las cosas como si leyese la mente, era de temer. ¿Cómo había desaparecido el desprecio que se tenían? No quería recordarlo, era mejor ahogarlo al fondo del espeso fango de su mente, por lo menos sentía que no había perdido nada, una mentira que se repetía cuando fugaces recuerdos deseaban revolotear alrededor de sus inconexas emociones y dilemas que figuraban a una trifulca donde las dos partes entraban en conflicto, una por no dejarlo ir, la otra, por desear empujarlo a un camino sinuoso. Irremediablemente no podía regresar, no volvería a ser el mismo, era quedarse en el limbo o seguir adelante. No quería elegir la correcta…

En una acto reflejo se tensó, habían llegado, todos estaban reunidos observándole como si fuese la mayor escoria del mundo. Eso no le importaba, era otra cosa. Lo bueno es que estaba Brooklyn, lo malo, es que lo empujó hacia adentro.

—Deja de hartarme, Brooklyn —farfulló para ser únicamente escuchado por su compañero.

—¿Siempre debes verte digno, Kai? —comentó Michael. Daban ganas de bufar, tomar un asiento y cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo lo hizo por él, pasó de todos, incordiando a la mayoría, afligiendo a otros. Aún así concebía un vacío, no estaba a gusto, en vez de deleitarse en fastidiar a las personas sentía desahucio, no estaba en el mismo plano que ellos. Hiro había hecho acto de aparición comunicándoles las razones del seminario y posiblemente las reglas a seguir. Era increíble como el primogénito de los Kinomiya tenía la voluntad de sobreponerse ante las circunstancia, conseguía que las personas aceptaran las razones de sus actos y le seguían con bastante facilidad. Este le observó por un instante consiguiéndole fruncir el ceño, si creyó que podría aguantarlo en la misma habitación había sido un ingenuo. Lo más factible para una persona cuerda era marcharse, tal vez con una inclinación de cabeza, o mejor no, porque el ambiente empezó a tornarse turbio, dejando a Kai enajenado unos instantes, los Blitzkreig Boys, en especial Bryan comenzaron a discutir con el genio. Simplemente se había distraído por la molestia azulada y el campo de guerra se desató sin entender la razón. Tuvo que levantarse por acto reflejo. Demasiadas incomodidades en un día. Frunció el ceño, deseaba paz. Palabras punzantes se aventuraban alrededor de la congregación. Quería tranquilidad. Gritar era una opción, ese día era deplorable y Hiro no calmaba la situación. Escuchó perfectamente el insulto de Kuznetsov hacia Masefield, se tensó por segunda vez, la paciencia que tenía se esfumó, todos eran unos críos. Y la primera acción inconsciente se acentuó en cada paso que daba para llegar con ellos, la segunda, fue empujar hacia el jardín a Bryan, conmocionando la gente. Nunca había hecho eso contra nadie y menos con sus compatriotas.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota! No te entrometas —vociferó en el suelo. Volutas de polvo se congregaban por todos lados, el golpe había sido fuerte.

—Respuesta equivocada —Kai tuvo que saltar hacia afuera antes de ser alcanzado por Bryan, la bufanda ondeaba dignamente junto con el viento. Su seriedad denotaba que no estaba para juegos ni pataletas de nadie—. Si tienes algo qué decir, dímelo con esto —le mostró su Beyblade. No tendría a Dranzer pero la habilidad sí. Escuchaba las voces difusas, y aún cuando trataban de tranquilizarlos él no atendía, si Bryan deseaba pelear serviría para desquitar el hartazgo que consumía la poca apacibilidad que había conseguido en las últimas semanas.

Los beyblades chocaron en el aire, el giro de los trompos ocasionaba un sonido estrepitoso cada que se palpaban con severidad. Falgor se alejaba lo suficiente para tomar vuelo y ocasionar más daño, mas no imagino que el beyblade de Kai se quedara fijo en un punto aceptando golpe tras golpe. El brillo azul del trompo se agitaba conforme se bajaba y subía las orillas del mismo, Falgor ocasionaba roces y este en ondas repetitivas le mermaba con paciencia la energía que emanaba de la bestia bit. Con un sólo ataque, Kai mandó al beyblade de Bryan directo a un recoveco de la barda de piedra quedando así como el perdedor.

Algo que no estaba en sus planes fue el ser jalado por Hiro que lo arrastró hasta su cuarto todo "destrozado" por culpa de los visitantes, otra razón más para alebrestarse, había aceptado irse con Garland y Brooklyn a su departamento con tal de no ver a sus salvajes amigos, jamás imaginó que significase tener un desastre en su cuarto. Los libros que con anterioridad descansaban en la repisa arriba del escritorio estaban, unos en el suelo, y otros en la cama, sobreentendiéndose que alguien los estaba leyendo; la cama totalmente descubierta de las sabanas y el edredón cual alfombra en el suelo, el closet era, mientras no deslizara la puerta, lo más ordenado y limpio de aquel caos.

—Deja de hacer alboroto —gruñó a lo bajo Hiro, estaba molesto y, ni un "ellos empezaron" lo hizo cambiar de actitud, le veía con suficiencia mientras el menor de los dos intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa. No le rehuía y él lo sabía, tan sólo deseaba salir de esa situación que comenzaba a hacerse incomoda—. Kai, no pones atención—eso no era novedad y una ceja despectiva se lo demostró—. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también lo hago. Deja de obligarme hacer cosas que no quiero, no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer.

—Vives aquí, debes obedecer —golpe bajo, odiaba los protocolos de jerarquía, el de menor edad debía obedecer al mayor. ¿Por qué Japón no omitía esa tradición? —. Además, no permitiré que te enajenes en tu mundito. Acepta tus circunstancias y lo que te pasa, tal vez así dejes…

—¡No te atrevas a pronunciarlo! ¡¿Crees que es fácil?

—No digo que sea así —Hiro suspiró—. Creo que por hoy no se puede hacer nada, tan sólo intenta que la próxima vez que te entrometas por lo menos sepas lo que sucede —comenzó a abrir la puerta de la habitación, volteó por un instante hacia Kai—. Otra cosa, no te repetiré las instrucciones, si las quieres vas a tener qué ir a buscarlas.

Se quedó en la habitación pensativo, ya no quería pensar ni saber, deseaba marcharse lejos, dónde pudiera olvidar todo. Únicamente huir de la realidad. De sí mismo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**RavenIvanov: **Sí, así me imagino a Brooklyn una combinación de tranquilidad y cinismo, y la forma de ser sincero para hacerte pasar un mal rato. Es secreto con quien se empareja Bryan.

**Yue Kokuyoku: **No, Brooklyn no le ha hecho nada, tal vez frustrarlo y molestarlo únicamente, fueron otras personas que el intenta Evitar.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos.  
**


End file.
